


The chords of emotions

by Verocca



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Empath, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Out of Character, Sexuality Crisis, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, 共感人, 咕 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verocca/pseuds/Verocca
Summary: 「共感人」共感人既感受到他人的忧伤，也体验到他人的喜悦，对他人的动作和音调极度敏感，能接收到口头之外的方式与沉默传达出的讯息。他们没有别人天生的自我保护的机制，把身边接受的所有信息导入感官系统，无法过滤与阻绝外界传导进来的刺激；他们内化来自他人的感受和各种身体知觉，经常无法区分他人与自己情感的界限。共感人具有「高敏」特质，易受刺激，需要时间独处，对光线、声音、气味敏感，厌恶人多的地方。他们在度过忙碌的一天后，需要较长的时间才能放松下来，因为他们的身体从高刺激过度到安定状态的速度较慢。任何外界有害的刺激都能使共感人心烦意乱，他们的感官超载阀值非常低，一点点刺激就会引发很大的反应。共感人对事物有强烈的感受，无法观赏暴力或令人伤感的电影，因为他们会感觉到电影中人物的痛苦。他们会产生「社交宿醉」，身旁有太多人时会引起感官超载，事后会维持很长一段时间。他们喜欢网络社交，因为网络带来的距离可以避免他们吸收到他人身上的烦闷与压力。共感人会对感官传入的信息格外敏感，这导致他们需要更大的私人空间。——谷歌
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 18
Kudos: 98





	1. scales

**Author's Note:**

> *beb无差  
> *Eddy共感人設定（見summary）  
> *ooc，流水账预警  
> *目前还没想好最终的走向  
> *谨慎入坑，可能会咕（喂  
> *描写共感人很多的体验是我自身带入，不代表所有人的感受  
> 

Eddy的第一次感官超载，发生在Brett家里。

那会儿他们刚认识没多久，还是两个初中的毛头小孩。Eddy跑到Brett家练琴，两个人躲在琴房里，偷偷地合奏之前上课时老师说不适合他们水平的曲子。两个人拉到一半，杨妈妈突然从琴房门探头进来，用专门对待别人家小孩的温柔声音夸赞Eddy拉的不错，接着语气冰冷地要Brett下楼跟她谈话。

Eddy本来开开心心练琴的心忽然紧了一下。他把合奏谱子收起来，拿出自己要练的曲子，试图分散自己的注意力，不让自己没礼貌地竖着耳朵偷听别人家里的谈话，但是楼下杨妈妈的声音还是从耳朵里灌进来。

「这么简单的题都做不对！50道题错10个！你自己想想你有没有用！」杨妈妈愤怒地把Brett的考卷拍在桌上，怒吼震得整个楼板都在颤抖，门厅里玻璃吊灯叮叮咣咣地响。

Eddy一个人躲在楼上Brett的琴房里，用力捂着耳朵想要隔绝楼下杨妈妈的骂声。被手掌隔绝在外的声音变得沉闷而模糊，他听不见杨妈妈在说什么，但是她的语调顺着耳鼓震动着他的耳膜流进他的中枢神经，从脑后燃起的恐惧和疼痛攫取了他的大脑。

好害怕。好难过。好痛。

在杨妈妈开始怒吼之前，Eddy就已经浑身不舒服，如坐针毡地在琴凳上扭来扭去，哪个姿势都不舒服。他拿起琴，借练琴时的音乐盖过楼下的说话声，但起弓的头一个音就走了调。他慌慌忙忙地给自己的琴调音，空弦的A在弦上爆裂开来，他却发现握弓的食指不受控制地在颤抖。他恐惧地从包里随便摸出来一本谱子大声拉，眼前闪过的音符毫无意义地在他面前跑起走马灯，弓弦接触点七上八下在弦上滑出一大串杂音，注意力却全部聚集在楼下传来的话声和拍案声上。刺眼的阳光从窗外射进来，刺得他眯起眼睛，蒸腾的热气在空气中弥漫，Eddy的感官几乎敏锐地捕捉到所有空气的震动。

「你学成这种样子我养你干什么！」杨妈妈的骂声越来越烈，楼下客厅里的花瓶和瓷器被她的高分贝震得叮叮乱响。刺耳的音符被他脆弱的耳膜无限放大，楼板的震动让他脚底发麻。后脑传来的恐惧像澳洲的山火越烧越旺，Eddy感到一阵眩晕和恶心，随即便是铺天盖地的头痛欲裂。疼痛顺着他的脊骨传进胸腔，像一只巨大的手，掐住他的肺部，使他的呼吸也乱了节奏。

Eddy解开T恤领口的扣子，剧烈地喘息着，但是那只无形的手更加用力地扼住他的气管，让他涨红了脸梗着脖子喘息的同时，由于呼吸过度而愈加失氧。失氧带来的心动过速让他的心脏在胸腔里像离了水的鱼一样歇斯底里地乱跳，仿佛自己的肋骨下一秒就要从中间裂成两段，让那颗任性的心脏拽断所有的动脉静脉，血淋淋地飞到空中。

他再也受不了自己拉的糟糕音乐，它像派对上那个围在你旁边讨好你的讨厌同学，什么也没做错，却百分之两百地使人生厌。Eddy把琴放下来，用指节撑着额头，闭着眼睛拒绝窗外刺眼的阳光，却感知到自己的听觉仿佛一瞬间被放大了好几倍，杨妈妈所有的怒火都顺着周围空气的震动，洪水般涌进他的内心。

他听不见Brett怎么回应他妈妈的愤怒，只听见上楼的那个脚步声越来越大，每一声脚底用力跺在地上引发的晃动都让他脆弱的心脏在胸腔里又颤抖一下。眼前的景色暗淡下去，Eddy没道理地愈发难过起来，混杂着难过的还有失望和愤怒。几股情绪混合成呼啸的暴风雨，顺着他的中枢神经系统向下流，寒意渗透到每一寸皮肤，冷汗从毛孔里溢出来，在空气的震动里被蒸干，让他冷得发抖。

房间沉寂了几秒，「砰」出其不意一声巨响，Brett摔上了自己房间的门，而Eddy的心理防线也在这一声摔门声中崩塌。他那颗过速乱跳的心脏在巨响里猛地抽搐收缩，带着整个人在琴凳上剧烈地瑟缩一下，战栗从脊骨延展到全身。

Eddy眼前一黑，下一秒恢复视觉时，大颗的眼泪从眼眶里溢出来。咸咸的液体从眼角滴下、流进嘴里，眼眶烫得惊人，他在苦涩的液体里尝到绝望、失败和不甘心。他在愈加张扬狂放的强烈阳光下冒着冷汗发抖，用颤抖的手胡乱地收了一通包，也不管他的乐谱有没有折角、有没有乱了顺序，反正回家都会整理。他把小提琴盒甩到背上，一边用袖子抹眼泪还抽着鼻子，一边飞快地冲出了Brett家的门。澳洲的阳光一如既往的毒辣，光线的热辐射加剧Eddy的头痛，他甚至能感觉到脑子里的血管在一抽一抽的跳。

他不想走，他想安慰没考好的Brett，但是这股没来由的失望、和对自己的怨恨笼罩着他，于是他一边向自己家的方向走，一边哭得更厉害了。

他的鼻头哭得红红的，眼睛也哭肿了，手指的颤抖延伸到手臂的战栗，手里的乐谱包差点被他摔到地上。一步一步挨到家，他瘫坐在门前的小楼梯上，把脸埋在手里哭，就好像考砸了的是他，而不是那个在自己房间里一滴眼泪都掉不下来的Brett。

/

Eddy并不知道有「共感人」这么一个东西的存在，也没再在意那天他神智里涌进来的疼痛和绝望，他的日子还是像往常一样平平淡淡地流逝着。上学放学，回家写作业练琴，周末的时间被课外班占满。只有周日下午的青年交响乐团排练，像是地平线上的曙光，糖果罐里舍不得吃、必须留到最后慢慢品味的那颗糖，成为他一周的期待。整周的辛苦、疲惫、困倦，在他背着琴盒走进明亮的音乐厅，撞见那双沉静的眼睛时，像是掉进咖啡里的方糖，全部融化在对方的瞳孔里。

Eddy遇到Brett就像打开了话匣子，一个劲儿地说个没完，从进了乐池拿出小提琴调音，一直说到排练结束从音乐厅里走出去，夜色里在那个立着黑色路灯的岔路口分别，连他自己都要暗自吃惊自己竟然有那么多话可以和Brett说。他平时是个内向的孩子，认真地聆听老师和父母所有的教导和批评，内化成自己的动力，默默地努力着。他在小提琴比赛上获的那些奖在父母看来都是理所当然，拿回来他们也只是程序性地夸奖几句草草了事，金灿灿的奖牌和奖杯只有在橱柜里落灰的份儿。但是Brett是个不一样的听众，Eddy拿过的奖他也拿过大多数，知道这个比赛里评委的怪脾气，那个音乐厅里的钢琴走了调，中央C那里低了半个音却一直没有人去调。如果Eddy获的奖他没拿过，他会一边夸赞着Eddy，一边偷偷地嫉妒他一下。Eddy得意洋洋地享受着Brett带着一点点妒意的赞赏，闭着眼睛咧嘴笑，头仰得高高就像朵追着太阳跑的向日葵。

「bro你居然得了第一名！」Brett把他的小提琴夹在胳膊肘，趁着乐团休息时用力锤了Eddy的肩膀。「太幸运了，我去年都还没有这个比赛。」

「嘿嘿，运气好啦。」Eddy抬高下巴，把手指插进长长的头发里挠了挠头，顺便还耍帅似的地一甩刘海，一副毫不在意的轻松样子。他最擅长这样惹Brett生气，那个驼着背低着头，安静地推推眼镜的动作，就代表对方的自尊心又在他的影子里缩小一号。

Eddy见Brett不说话，便用左手去拍Brett的肩膀。掌心的温暖顺着薄薄的衬衫传达到另一个人的皮肤，Brett却打了个寒战。

「唉，我…」Brett把手里的弓子紧了紧又松了点，没有意义的动作加上一脸空白，像是白纸上用隐形墨水写了字。

「说起来，你上周三那个比赛结果怎么样？出来了没？」Eddy用手心揉Brett圆圆的肩头，两人的接触停留得有些过长，Eddy放下了他的手，认真地盯着Brett看。他弯下一直挺直的脊背，把视线放到和Brett同一个高度，看着那双从他们认识开始就像深潭般深邃的眸子。

「出来了，我是小组特等奖。」Brett安静地回答道。

「我天！Brett好强！你这么强还嫉妒我干什么！」

「我什么时候说过嫉妒你了？」Brett挑着右边的眉毛看着Eddy。这家伙总是能窥探到他心里的情绪和想法，甚至有的时候连Brett自己都不太清楚从何而来的情绪，也能被Eddy一针见血地指出来。Brett歪着脑袋看着Eddy，好奇他为什么能这么擅长于捕捉和具象虚无缥缈的抽象事物，而自己却经常被人说不懂得看人眼色。

「我妈妈说我不像个男孩子，说我太敏感，一点点事情我都要哭。」Eddy垂下脸，撇着嘴角向Brett抱怨。他的兔牙从嘟起的唇瓣下露出一点，缩起肩膀，就像只受惊的小兔子。

Brett烦躁地拨了拨自己小提琴的A弦，思维完全跟不上Eddy照常毫无逻辑的跳跃话题。Eddy总是这样，在对话的中间突然把话题引到别的方向上，而那个方向总是和Brett的思绪重叠。如同用热情的阳光照射隐形墨水，他藏匿的所有感官都被人读了个透彻，心底仿佛被窥探的警觉和与对方不需言说的理解混杂起来，变成一种不情不愿的感谢，缠绕在Brett的心尖。他看着Eddy在乐池灯光下闪闪发光的眼睛，那一瞬间所有的其他感官都失去了输入，耳朵像是被海水淹没似的嗡嗡作响，隔离了他的心智，他的世界里只剩下一个Eddy。

Eddy侧着头看他，阳光似的笑又在嘴角凝聚起来，用胳膊肘顶顶他的小臂，示意他要看指挥的动作。

很遗憾，Brett如梦初醒把小提琴夹到脖子边上的时候，指挥的指挥棒已经挥舞到上半拍的起势了。当晚指挥是如何把他单独拎出来骂，Eddy如何躲在墙角安静地等他排练结束，就又是后话了。


	2. Detache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 練好基本功，就可以開始練樂曲了。

真正的故事开始于Eddy的高中时代。和他同班一起上课的女孩子开始抢着坐在他身边的位置，他明明专属于Brett「bro and chill」的午餐时间也会被大胆的女孩子中途截去。下课后他打开自己的储物柜，总能看见从气窗里塞进去的皱巴巴的情书，有的时候还不只一封。Eddy环顾四周，皱着眉头扯开信封的封口，娟秀的字迹带着青涩的情谊，把班上那些黑发女孩的模样投射在他的眼底。而那些金发碧眼的女孩子则直接的多，在课间，Eddy去储物柜拿下一门课用的教材时，那些Gwen、Julian和Ana总会抱着胳膊倚在旁边储物柜的门上，在金属门灰色的漆面上留下一道圆弧型的鞋印，香水味混合着走廊里的尘土味，熏得Eddy接下来整堂课都头脑发昏。而下一个课间，她们又会出现在那里。

每次他接近她们，总能感受到粘腻的暖意从后背升起来，顺着脊柱上升到后脑，像是布里斯班25度的燥热夏夜，没有热到要开空调的地步，却让人盖着毯子出一身的薄汗。他看到她们几分钟前急急忙忙堆到嘴唇上的唇彩颜色，湿乎乎未干的亮粉色顺着她们说话时嘴唇的翁动跑出唇线，融进厚厚的粉底。

Eddy毫不意外地听到她们接下来邀请他去当晚她们策划的派对。上次在别人家里参加派对时，他手里拿着半满的红色塑料杯，晃着半杯又甜又苦的潘趣酒，像个鬼影子一样在人家家里毫无意义地乱晃。迪斯科灯球五彩斑斓的光射得他眼睛发痛，周围人的对话掺和着吵闹的舞曲从他的左耳朵里钻进去，从右耳朵钻出来。那些邀请他的女孩子一进派对就完全忘了他的存在，眼神全部粘在那几个带了威士忌和轩尼诗来的富家公子，或者是愿意脱上衣秀肌肉的校运动员身上。空气里大麻的烟味混合着酒精熏得他鼻子发痛，他头一次发现自己对大麻味过敏。最后他喷嚏打得停不下来，拿着一大包餐巾纸，擤鼻涕擤得鼻尖眼角都是红的，一个人坐在游泳池边的台阶上，吹着又热又燥的澳洲晚风，边擦鼻涕边抹眼泪。等在舞池里跳了个尽兴的Brett来找他，他头晕眼花地抬起肿得双眼皮都消失的红红眼睛看着他，被明明自己也半醉的Brett互相架着回了家。第二天中午Eddy醒来时深刻体会了一下令人灵魂出窍的头痛，捂着脑袋给Brett打电话，电话另外那头的人却听着他的哀嚎，泰然自若地建议他去喝点蛋清或者椰子水缓解一下。

自从那以后，他再也不随便答应派对的邀请，哪怕Brett也会在场。

「今晚有空的吧？」Julian问。她记得Eddy上一个课间对Brett说自己晚上没事。

「呃…」Eddy自知躲不过这劫，尴尬地挠了挠头。「我的意思是，我大概…」

「Eddy今晚有安排，他要来我家练琴，下周末要比赛。」熟悉的温度和力道从肩头传来，Brett把右手拍在Eddy肩上，左手扶了扶单肩背着的书包。Eddy暗自松了一大口气，顺着Brett的话点了点头。Brett眼神里带着胜意看着对面的女孩子咬牙切齿的目光，右手不依不挠地从Eddy的左肩滑到右肩，把他圈在手臂里，还摇了摇那个傻愣着的人。

「呃…我很抱歉，下次有机会一定去。」Eddy机灵地道歉，Brett则倚在他身旁对着那几个女孩龇着牙笑。Gwen翻了个大大的白眼，眼白都差点翻到天花板上去，拉着另外两个女孩子转身走了。

「谢了，bro。」Eddy转过脸对Brett道谢，后者松开Eddy的肩膀，把书包的另一条背带拽到右肩上，沉甸甸的书包像个大口袋，松松垮垮地垂在他的后腰。

「谢什么，今晚来打游戏？」Brett问。

「你不去她们的派对？」

「我也想去啊，但是你以为我帮你拒绝了那么多次邀请她们还会请我去？」Brett笑起来，嘴角的虎牙在下唇上印下一个小尖角。「早就不在意了。况且前天发售的那个新游戏我还没玩，今晚我妈不在家，我们可以打个尽兴。」

「你是今天考试考好了还是什么，心情这么好？」Eddy把书包塞进储物柜，拿出篮球和团成一团塞在包里的球衣，转过脸对Brett笑。

「还好啦，物理考了班上第一。」Brett皱了皱眉，这家伙简直是他肚子里的蛔虫，为什么什么都能察觉到？「那放学后见？」

「Brett学长又要得A喽——」Eddy把篮球拍到地上弹了两下，夹进胳膊肘，龇着兔牙和Brett碰了碰拳头告别。「OK，放学后见。」

/

高中时Eddy和Brett一起在养老院打义工。

其实他们都不是主动来的，只不过学校要求每个人每学期必须有20小时以上的公益活动，否则期末社会交流的分数就只有F。养老院的工作无非是查查房陪陪老人，Brett宁可在家练琴，而Eddy只想一个人待着。他特别讨老人们喜欢，经常被拉着聊天，一聊就是两个小时，毕竟谁不喜欢又阳光又可爱的Eddy呢？老人们的过分热情和没尽头的唠叨导致他和那些老人们一说话就浑身不舒服，每次一查完房就冲到楼下医务室里躲着。

每周在养老院熬完3小时义工，从那扇加了数字锁的大门出来，Eddy都会感觉身心俱疲，累得眼皮和膝盖一起打颤，就像刚刚跑完一整个马拉松又去表演了一场巴赫。Brett不解，明明没干什么体力活，老人们和他聊天的时候他也是左耳进右耳出，脑子里还在想帕格尼尼的乐句处理，下班出来的时候分明是一种解脱。

养老院有一项重要的功能，「临终关怀」，就是在老人撒手人寰的时候叫来医生护士，在呼吸机的大功率供氧和徒劳的心肺复苏中告诉家属，他们尽力了，老人到时间了。这项功能在医护人员的多次反复下已经变成了非常程序性的活动，但对于Brett和Eddy这样只有周末才来的义工却还是少见。第一次遇到临终关怀的时候，Eddy和Brett正躲在医务室里写作业，突然门头上的蓝灯亮起来，他们冲到前台，护士冲着他们大喊「203房」。两个人冲到二楼，那个病房被围得水泄不通，门外围着几个推着器材推车的护士，房里站满了医护，还有病人的家属。

Eddy和Brett被拉进去帮忙拿东西，病床上的老人被氧气面罩蒙着半张脸，已经连呼吸机都打不进氧气了，医生正在切开她的气管给她做插管。她脆弱的胸脯剧烈地上下鼓动，像不小心蹦上岸的鱼，在已经不属于她的世界里试图大口呼吸。她的腹部因肠蠕动停滞而鼓得像个气球，戴着白帽子的护士正皱着眉头敲她的下腹部，侧着耳朵听腹腔回音。「砰砰砰」，Eddy想起他妈妈在超市里挑西瓜的时候敲西瓜的声音，胀痛感从他的腹部升起。

年轻的实习护士急着给老人量血压，她让Eddy把老人的右胳膊抬起来，好让她把血压带缠在那条浮肿得像气球一样的手臂上。Eddy握住老人的手，那只手冷得像是从停尸房里拉出来的死尸，生命消逝的温度冻得他浑身一抖，寒冷从指尖蔓延到肩膀。医生连麻药都没上，一刀划开老人咽喉部的皮肤，熟练地拿起纱布吸掉缓缓流出的深红色血液，可是Eddy握住的那只手上甚至连一点反射都没有。Eddy当然没看见血，但他还是感觉到咽喉处被人扼住，气流冲开他的喉管，冰冷的氧灌进他的肺部，教他浑身都凉了个彻底。医生把柳叶刀丢在盘子上，刀柄撞击铁盘的声音「叮叮叮」地响，就像乐团里的三角铁，清脆又恼人。后来他才发现他在不自觉地大口喘气，脊骨发颤，和呼吸机的气流一起震动着。

病患的女儿在后面默默地擦眼泪，Brett放下手里的东西去安慰她，把毯子披在她的肩膀上。Eddy抬眼想找Brett和他换位置，让Brett来接替他手里那只冰冷的胳膊，却左看右看找不到Brett。他慌了神，慌乱地转头环顾四周，目光撞上病患女儿哭红的双眼，一阵剧烈的悔恨像飓风里的海浪一样把他打得站不住脚跟。实习护士从他手里把老人的胳膊抢过去，他也不加留恋，跛着步子朝Brett的方向跌跌撞撞地走，还差点在地上氧气罐的管子那里绊倒摔个狗啃泥。他浑身无力，连肋骨都开始坠胀地疼，每一次呼吸都像顶着沉重的压力。他走到Brett面前，用力地抓起Brett的手腕把他往门外拉，Brett愣了几秒才慌张地扔下手里的毯子，扶着他走到门外。

Brett在他身后带上门，于是Eddy听不见房间里的呼吸机的气泵声、金属器械撞击的声音、家属哭泣的声音了。他拖着像是抽掉骨头的身体靠在门框上休息，他看见Brett对他嗡动双唇在说些什么，可是他的脑袋就像浸在蜂蜜里一样，耳旁传来延迟的声响，眼前的重影从两个变成四个，最后变成黏糊糊的黑。

Eddy向后一倒，压翻了整辆手术器材车，「咣」的巨响回荡在走廊里，和病房里心肺监控仪「滴——」的声响混在一起，还有病患女儿撕心裂肺的哭喊声。

/

「唔…」Eddy醒过来，看到他熟悉的房间，头疼得像是刚从鬼门关里走了一遭。

「醒了？」Brett在他旁边看电脑，见他醒了便扑上来，抓着他的肩膀用力晃。「你还好吗？阿姨——！Eddy醒了——！」

Eddy的母亲冲进来，跪在床边搂紧刚坐起身的Eddy，握紧他的小臂，默念着感谢上苍。Brett在她背后默默坐着，歪着脑袋看着刚醒来、眼神迷离的Eddy，满脸好奇又有些疑虑。等他的母亲要给他煮粥而急匆匆地离开后，Brett一手端着笔电，一手挪着凳子挨近床沿，把屏幕伸到Eddy面前。

「bro这是什么？」Eddy还在试图重启他的大脑，他举起被纱布缠起来的左手小臂左看右看，好像那胳膊不是他的。

「你压到一把手术刀上了。」Brett推了推眼镜。「医生没缝线，说可能会还是留疤。」

「不是，我…我怎么晕了？我晕了多久？」

「大概半小时吧，阿姨刚从养老院把我们开车接回来，刚把你抬到床上没多久你就醒了。」

「但…怎么会晕…」Eddy挠了挠被揉乱得像鸡窝一样的头发。

「dude，你看看这个。」

Brett把笔电推到Eddy面前，谷歌蓝色的词条把他从未见过的术语推到他面前。这是Eddy第一次知道「共感」和「共感人」，他对得上网页上所有的描述，那些词条分明就是在描述他自己。

「你觉得我是因为『共感』了才晕倒的？」Eddy瞪大眼睛。他从来不觉得自己有什么特别之处，直到看了那篇帖子才明白，他的敏感、情绪、脆弱，是上帝和他开的一个玩笑。

Eddy默默地把谷歌上那些搜索结果记在脑海里。他终于明白脑海里之前那些莫名的情绪从何而来，又为什么会对他造成剧烈的影响。Brett坐在他旁边，看看他的侧脸又看看屏幕上的字，安静地推了推眼镜。


	3. right hand pizzicato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 感性與理性的鬥爭。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有對阿丞阿堯拉琴風格的簡短感性分析。  
> 非常不專業，非常直覺，非常個人。

Eddy终于知道了他许多年来一直没有发现也没有在意的弱点。

共感。

他逐渐明白为什么他会对周围的声音、光线、气味敏感，也理解了为什么自己的情绪会轻易地被别人左右。他学会规避风险，及时抽离尖锐冲突的场合，把那些针锋相对的对峙留给身边那个善于交际又轻松地排解着他人不良态度的Brett。当然他不会一味逃避——他知道，等他步入社会，Brett不会一直在他身边，像海绵似的吸收周围的刺激；他要学会不让易感的情绪控制他自己，因为心情是自己的事，作为一个争强好胜、什么事都不甘心落后的男孩子，他可不会轻易让别人闯进他的世界，把他本来就细腻敏感的内心搅得更乱。

他要驯服这匹烈马，让它为自己所用。

Eddy开始留心自己对于音准的敏感。自小练琴时他总是能听出来自己或别人练琴时任何不准的发音，这一点给他练小提琴带来不少好处，但他从来没有刻意培养过音感，只是靠着耳朵和直觉调整着自己的发音。而现在，每当他听到一个音，他都会闭上眼睛仔细品味和分析，留神去听自己的脑海里的那个声音，再把直觉冠上正确的音名，就像驯马师给马儿套上马鞍，教它用信任托起背上的骑师。

一开始他还会有些怀疑和不信任他的耳朵，会试图用大脑去分析他听到的音高，却总会差一个半个音：Brett在钢琴上按出一个音，Eddy闭着眼睛想了半天，明明他本能地想说那是个A#，却犹豫着想Brett怎么会跳过方便的白键去按黑键。挣扎了片刻，他的感性没办法说服他的理性，他还是决定说那是个A，安静地看着他的Brett摇摇头，推了推眼镜，告诉他那是个A#。

「我想说A#的来着！但是我以为你不会一下就按个黑键…」Eddy大声喊。

「或许你应该相信你的直觉？」Brett从琴凳上扭过头，咧嘴笑时露出金属的牙箍。「你的直觉挺准的。」

Eddy点点头，他要再试一次，这次他要全盘信任他的直觉。「给我一个和弦。」

一串音符从琴键上跳出，Eddy这回没有试着抵抗他脑海里的那个声音。「G大调和弦？」

「对。」

「bro，我觉得我好像有绝对音感！」Eddy惊喜地转过头去摇Brett的肩膀。Brett翻了个大大的白眼，背过身继续看他的钢琴谱。

「真的！你怎么不相信！」

「绝对音感只有天生的，你之前那么久从来没有过，怎么现在就有了？」

之前只是没有刻意培养，现在那颗沉睡已久的魔豆在触碰到泥土的一瞬间生根发芽，Eddy锤了Brett的肩膀，发誓要在他面前秀音感秀到Brett不得不相信为止。

/

和他们友情一起发展的，还有他们合奏时的默契。

Brett的拉琴风格，是带着点愣头青的莽撞，直来直去地宣泄一切情感。他什么都不怕——从E到G再到A弦的大幅度换弦，或者是从一把位一步到五把位的换把位，他拿起弓子，从抽动弓根、琴弦震动发出声音的那一刻开始，他就敢把弓速拉满、换把从来不用缓冲，只要他在拉琴，他就什么都不怕。

他有不怕的资本。他每天在琴房里一个人努力练习，从清晨的阳光，到午后吱哇乱叫的蝉鸣，再到薄荷绿的傍晚吹来的晚风，从听起来像半死不活的老猫，到熟练地奏出一个乐句，再到一挑眉一换气，举手投足间刻意夸张的轻松自在，仿佛一个乐句容易得就像没有变奏的《小星星》。他用游刃有余的神态掩盖住自己在琴房里的默默付出，只让别人看到他完美无暇的一面，镜片后的眼睛写满轻松和一丝玩世不恭，对别人龇牙咧嘴的努力嗤之以鼻。别人问他怎么敢直接从A换到6把位的Bb，他笑着说他凭着运气每次都刚好能摸准那个音符，但是谁也没有看见他在琴房里练这个换把练了至少100遍。

谁也没有看见，只有Eddy看见了。

他们经常在学校的相邻两间琴房练琴。切记好哥们儿是不能放在一个琴房里练琴的——他们最后只会在吹牛聊天或者干傻事，根本没人再会记得起练琴这件事。学校琴房的门不能锁，Brett进了琴房还要用琴凳抵着门，防止Eddy练到一半跑进来找他偷懒。Eddy只好乖乖进他自己的琴房练习，心知肚明接下来的两个小时都别想再和Brett说上一句话，他隔着墙能隐隐约约听到隔壁的琴声，于是把自己的脑袋也埋进厚厚的乐谱，开始钻研他的新曲子。

有时候即使他并没有拉错音，他也会突然从乐曲里抬起头，莫名其妙的烦躁涌上心尖，想要休息一下。每当这时他跑去隔壁，从琴房门上的小窗户向里看，总能发现Brett也在休息。Brett搬开门口的琴凳，哭丧着脸跟Eddy抱怨有一小节的乐句怎么练都练不好，下周就要汇报演出，压力大的要死。Eddy笑着说没关系他自己的曲子也没练好，要死一起死，还说他们有心电感应，连偷懒都要一起。短暂的偷懒时光里他们总是一起跑去学校旁边一个台湾妈妈开的店买奶茶，Eddy记得Brett要大杯全糖去冰，每次在Brett点单时都像听饶舌歌曲一样跟着Brett的要求点着头，而Brett总是要给两个人点额外的珍珠，因为他俩都是喜欢珍珠的主儿，不然每次Eddy都要来抢他那杯里最后杯底剩下的。Brett有轻微的洁癖——他讨厌别人直接对着他的杯子口喝水，也会对着刚打完篮球的Eddy身上的汗臭味直皱眉头。Eddy也不恼，总是笑他过于完美主义，一边和别的朋友开着玩笑，一边用汗津津的胳膊勾着那个捂着鼻子的人的脖颈，两颗兔牙在他脸上大大的微笑里跟Brett打招呼。Brett挂着臭脸看着Eddy那些浑身臭汗的朋友——他总是这样，只把笑脸和热情展现给那些他欣赏的人，对其它他不感兴趣的一概死鱼眼。派对上那些熟人知道他是派对小王子，大街上的陌生人估计以为他天天和父母闹矛盾或者和女朋友吵架。

Eddy则是另一种极端。他会对着哪怕是最烦人的女同学微笑，即使她的声音简直尖得像初学者在琴桥后面乱拉的噪音。他总是小心翼翼地保持着自己的礼貌，不惹恼任何人，周身散发着阳光似的温暖气息，声音里也带着仔细衡量过的亲近和友善。只有私下里熟识他的人才知道，他是那种宁可在家里打游戏也不去派对的人，放着德彪西写作业的情趣也只有他有。和Eddy亲近与否不在于你有没有看过他的微笑；他的微笑就像在时代广场上发传单，无论你想不想看都会塞给你。Brett是唯一见过他哭的人，高中的时候他约了几个朋友和Brett去看爱情电影，看到一半，女主在两个男主之间无法抉择，几个大直男无聊地把爆米花全部吃光，还东倒西歪睡成一片。挨到电影结束时，Brett推醒那几个差点开始呼声震天的朋友，却看见坐在角落的Eddy在抹眼泪。他烦躁地挠挠头，右手本想拍拍Eddy的肩膀，但转念一想又不合适，悬在半空中不上不下。后来Brett和Eddy一起看过很多部电影，也很多次看着那个把头靠在墙角流眼泪的Eddy，拍拍他的肩膀，从他包里帮他拿出纸巾擦眼泪。

「幸亏你眼睛小，哭过了也看不出来。」Brett毫无风情地大放厥词。

「嗯。」Eddy也从来没和他争过，毕竟他红红的眼角还湿着，再和Brett争他就真的要哀嚎出声了。没错，他不能和别人讲理或者吵架，每次认真地想说话时，他的眼泪就像拧开了水龙头一样「吧哒吧哒」直掉。他记得他幼儿园时和班里最凶的女孩子吵架，他说人家说错了，那个女孩子马上就连珠炮似的骂他是笨蛋傻瓜和大头鬼，他大声争辩说他不是，结果没说两句眼泪就像泄洪似的往下掉，被班上所有同学笑了一整天。他很快学了乖，无论是谁跟他谈人生或者抬杠，他都只是安静地听着，从来不回嘴。

从电影院里走出来的时候，Eddy又是那个勾着Brett肩膀大笑的阳光男孩了。他的眼泪、他的失态、他的情绪，只属于电影院里的黑暗，只属于他心里的一隅，只属于那个帮他拿纸巾却不会笑他的Brett。

/

Eddy的演奏风格是Brett的对立面，女性化，温柔，求稳，流水似地诉说乐句里的情感。他换把时会刻意地加缓冲，明显地把换把前的一个音符拖长，给自己找准音符的时间。他的运弓也更加保守，为了防止自己一个长音符的末尾没弓可用，他会留一点弓尖，给自己一个回旋的余地。这是他在多年与自己过分细腻的情绪斗争下作出的让步——与其把自己逼得在弓尖无处可逃，就像在社交场合把自己放在人群中央，不如让出一点空间，给自己心里的负面情绪一点喘息和缓和的时间。

他的大手给了他不错的生理优势，让他能在弦上揉出饱满热情的揉弦。如果说Brett的演奏是风雨，那Eddy的演奏大概就是小溪，在森林间温柔地流淌，绕过草地、树丛和小兔子的窝，水珠敲击在河岸唱出一首柔和的歌。Eddy的演奏里用反复的练习补上了缺失的灵气，熟练的换把、小心注意的弓弦接触点、精心考量过的乐句处理，无不在显露着他的努力和勤能补拙的信念。

室内乐的合奏中，音乐家寻求的是不同特质的声音配合在一起，相辅相成的音色组成和谐的共鸣。而在Brett和Eddy的磨合中，他们的音色逐渐地褪去了一些本身的不和谐，而更多地承接和配合对方的发音，就像小溪接纳着风雨的狂烈，风雨壮大小溪的魂魄。他们的声音融为一体，不求完全相同，而是互补互助，阴阳相接成为完美的圆。

他们在街角的咖啡店合奏，桌上放着两杯半凉的馥芮白；在放学后的琴房合奏，用琴声盖过门外走过的同学的嘻笑；在市中心的商业街合奏，路人走来走去却很少注意到这对高中生，他们面前的琴盒空空如也；在灯光耀眼的音乐厅里合奏，在台下人嫉妒的眼光里，顶着「那对亚洲人」的名号捧走布里斯班所有合奏比赛的奖杯。高中就到处参加比赛的他们用足迹丈量了世界的维度：他们去过悉尼，去过伦敦，去过新加坡，去过高雄，有比赛的地方就有两个亚洲人背着琴盒走过的痕迹。Brett没有收集票根的习惯，票据习惯用完就丢掉，Eddy就把两个人的机票和火车票票根都抢过来，放进琴盒下的夹层，最后积了厚厚一打，多到可以当扑克玩。每次当他打开琴盒，旧纸张的气味混合着松香味扑面而来，那是最令他安心的气味，让他烦躁不安不想练琴的心脏一下就平静下来。随着气味涌入脑海的还有他和Brett无数次在乐池里的演奏，两个人的小提琴漆面在姜黄色的光下反射着蜜色的光斑，手中的弓起起伏伏，同步如同海中的波涛那样顺承流畅的步调。他看着Brett，Brett也看着他，呼吸起势甚至不需要事先约好，连起弓的动作都一模一样。如果是单人的比赛，对方总是会坐在台下的第一排给自己打气，明明在后台还怕得颤抖的手就变稳当了，最害怕的颤弓也很少出现。一曲终了台下的那个人总是头一个起立鼓掌，台上最后一个和弦还在礼堂里共振，雷鸣般的掌声就已经升到高空与之交织。

即便是互为对手，也会为你的完美演出拼命鼓掌，因为我们互相拥有彼此的成功。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫到現在其實發現前後的故事並沒有什麼聯繫xxx  
> 就當作是共感人的一系列小故事好了。


	4. Arpeggios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有人知道你的邊際在哪裡嗎？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫的很爛的更新。  
> 存貨發完了，咕（劃掉

Brett的高中毕业舞会。

毕业舞会是所谓「一生一次」的经历，所有人都想趁此机会表现一下，给高中画上圆满的句号。

绿草地上身着礼服的男男女女挽着手，华丽的服饰把一张张高中的面庞衬托得愈发成熟，在镜头前摆出最青春最张狂的动作。Brett背着他的小提琴，和同年级的几个男性好友在拍照，紧张得忘了微笑时要包着上牙，金属的牙箍显得他像个刚上初中的小屁孩。他马上要上台表演，虽然没有比赛或考级的压力，但是他很想在毕业舞会上，好好向平日里对他漠不关心、甚至嗤之以鼻的同学们展示自己作为音乐家的实力。作为一个家境殷实的亚洲人、又是个音乐学生，集齐所有刻板印象于一身的Brett无时不察觉到同学们对他的偏见和背后的指指点点。他背着小提琴躲到草地上临时搭起的舞台后面，在忙着搬架子鼓的摇滚乐队和拿着红红紫紫眼影盘化妆的女孩子们中间来回踱步，黑色的皮鞋尖上占满草屑。他不确定自己的巴赫能不能打动那些听着绿日点头的酷摇滚男孩，或者是跟着lady gaga跳舞的派对女孩们，事实上他很确定他不能，他甚至找不到同年级的人给他当钢琴伴奏，一个古典音乐家势必要在时尚的浪潮里被流行音乐的巨浪吞没。

那他来表演又有什么用呢？古典音乐已经没有市场、没有未来了，他的努力都只是音乐海洋里一滴水不想被同化的抗拒——

「喂Brett！想什么呢！」忽然有人拍他的肩，熟悉的声音从背后传来，Brett转过头，看见Eddy的两颗兔牙正对他笑的灿烂。

两座随波逐流的孤岛连成了陆地，大海里的一滴水遇见了另一滴。

「你怎么来了？今天应该只有毕业生来才对啊？」

「嘿嘿，我是来当志愿者的嘛。Brett学长今天穿的好帅哦，有信心俘获年级里哪个女孩子的芳心吗？」

Brett拍开Eddy乱摸他胸花的手，扶了扶细边眼镜没说话。

「别紧张，我相信你。」见Brett缄默不语，不知道什么时候已经长得比Brett高半个脑袋的Eddy侧着头看他，没头没尾地蹦出一句安慰。

又来了。像读心术一样精准，Eddy又一次一眼看透了Brett平静外表下的紧张情绪。

「我不紧张，你瞎说什么？」

「我知道你很紧张。」Eddy认真地为自己辩护，他知道他有自信的根本。远远地他就能看到在后台的人群中不合群地单独走来走去的Brett，青草味混合着十二月躁动的阳光触动他的嗅觉神经，他突然觉得自己作为一个高二学生在这里很突兀，融不进人群也找不到事情可干，所以他只能去找Brett。他知道他总能帮得上Brett，也知道形单影只的Brett需要他。

老师们左劝右劝，终于在拍完照之后的餍足里，毕业生们纷纷就坐，刚刚在毕业舞会上告白成功的情侣们就算隔着中间好几个人也要挤眉弄眼，主持人开始报幕了。见Brett深吸一口气望着天，拿着琴的手都在抖，Eddy自顾自地继续劝他。

「紧张是正常的，因为我知道你很重视这次表演。」Eddy帮他扶正因为背着小提琴而歪掉的领结，抓着他的肩膀，像是海神托起暴风雨中将沉的船。「但是你要相信我，因为你是年级里最棒的小提琴家，你上台了就会震撼全场。」

Brett低头盯着自己的脚尖，无法打消的顾虑在脸上一览无余：同学们的评价，老师们的看法，还有作为古典音乐家迷茫的未来。Eddy有些烦躁，见自己劝不动好友，便伸手推了推他的肩膀。

「要是因为你紧张而搞砸了，我饶不了你。」嘴比脑子快的Eddy几乎是刚说出这话就后悔了，这样给Brett压力只会让他更紧张，而明明能察觉到他心思的Eddy却是帮了倒忙，像个絮絮叨叨的亚洲父母一样吃力不讨好。

但是Brett坚定地抬起了头。

「至少我知道台下有你这个会欣赏我的观众了。」

Eddy愣了一瞬，随即拍了拍他的肩，微笑着目送Brett上台。看来他是低估了Brett心理的强大，他知道，Brett只要是为了他表演，就肯定会竭尽全力，用华丽的姿态折服台下那个唯一值得他拼尽全力的听众。

有了听众，小提琴家才能成为小提琴家，音乐才能成为音乐，Brett才能成为他自己。

/

Brett高三毕业的那个暑假很闲，但Eddy很忙。他要准备升学、比赛、毕业测试，整个暑假几乎见不到他的人。

Brett趁毕业这个机会玩了两个多月。没了学习的压力，又不能去打扰Eddy专心学习，他每天只是练练琴、上上网，规律地上着琴课，偶尔参加两三个比赛，晚上会去派对和酒吧。他18岁了——澳洲法律规定18岁就可以合法饮酒，倒不是说他以前没有偷偷干过违法的勾当，而是现在终于可以理直气壮地和人勾肩搭背走进酒吧或卖酒的超市。18岁是没心没肺的年纪，他趁着大好时光，好好探索了一下娱乐人生的各种可能性。

两个人第一次出现了断层。Eddy此时只有17岁，Brett能够出入的一些地方他不能去，他也没办法挤出那么多时间来和Brett参加派对。暑假被各种课程、训练、考试占满，一天18小时连轴转的日程安排把他压得喘不过气，更不用提来自父母的压力。他们偶尔的见面来自于乐队比赛的排练和小提琴课，短信和电话交流也是有一搭没一搭地断断续续着，经常要两三天才能等到Eddy的回复。

Brett虽然终于有时间参加他之前没空参加的派对，在布里斯班的各个角落喝酒、跳舞、结交朋友，但他逐渐意识到自己并不开心。他以为自己会如鱼得水，成为派对的焦点，让所有人都围在他身边听他的笑话，但是那样的场景并没有发生。他和所有人谈笑风生，是所有人的朋友，可是这么做的代价是没有人愿意和他交心。

他经常会在别人聊天时插话，听到自己熟悉的话题便试图挤进去，但是往往招来别人略带鄙视的目光和冰冷的背影，留他一个人在原地疑惑自己到底做错了什么。他没有交到新的好朋友，以为是自己社交的投入不够多，于是在这方面投入了更多时间和精力，甚至有时压缩了重要的练琴时间。暑假快结束时他甚至一个星期没有练琴——这在小提琴家之间可是重罪，那一周他去还课时羞得抬不起头来，整个人累得脱了形。

/

暑假快要结束，Eddy要上高三，而Brett要去上大学了。虽然大学就在布里斯班当地，离家也并不远，但新生必须住在学校宿舍一学年，初次离家居住的压力不言而喻。

Brett觉得自己快要在暑假生活里迷失了自己。开学前的最后一个星期六，他拨通了Eddy的电话。

「hey man. 今晚出去买奶茶吗？」

「我今晚刚好没课，你问的真是时候。」

「OK，晚上见。」

于是当晚，霓虹灯点亮的夜空下，两个人一人拿着一杯冰奶茶，穿过热闹的商业街往家走。玻璃橱窗里的奢侈品展柜在灯下闪得耀眼，街边餐厅的露天座位上红酒杯相碰撞出一个C#，熙熙攘攘的人群期待和享受着夜晚的欢愉。

两个人安静地肩并肩沿街边行走，脚步声以相同的频率在石砖地面上「啪嗒啪嗒」地互相应和着。

「所以，这个暑假你过的怎么样？」Eddy问。当他晚上见到Brett第一眼，他的直觉便告诉他Brett很累、很无助，毕竟他眼睛底下的黑眼圈骗不了人。

「就那样吧…」Brett叹了口气。

「nah nah nah. 你说实话。如果真的过得还行，你不会约我出来买奶茶。」Eddy咽下嘴里的珍珠，对Brett龇出他的兔牙。

他话里藏着另一层意思：他知道Brett是那种玩起来就会疯到谁也不关心的人。他知道Brett的生活和自己的已经脱节，他无聊的生活也不值得Brett的关心，那么可能性只有一个，那就是Brett需要他的开导了。

不过没关系，Brett能在这个时候想起他，Eddy也很开心。

「我这个暑假有在努力社交，但是没有结交到几个好朋友。」Brett放下了自己的面子，诚实地回答。在Eddy面前说起他的痛处时，平日里对谁也不信任的Brett便打开了话匣子，连珠炮似的和Eddy抱怨起这个暑假遇到的种种不顺。他已经快一个月没有和Eddy一起在街边卖艺表演了，两个人的共同话题少了很多，但这并不妨碍Brett对Eddy大倒苦水，把所有的不满和愤懑向Eddy倾吐。「我很想要在去上大学之前多认识一些人，但是无论我怎么努力，我总是觉得交不到真正的好朋友…」

Eddy安静地听他抱怨，连杯子里的奶茶都忘了喝。他今天的补习班已经上完了，本该感到愉快，但此刻他的心头却压着一块沉重的乌云，那是属于每一个灯红酒绿夜晚背后的不安和压力。Brett很累，可是他却不知道怎么安慰他，或许他应该给他一个拥抱，但是…

两个人在街口停下脚步，和七八个行人一起站定，等待红灯变成绿灯。Brett吐出一直含在嘴里的奶茶吸管，双手垂在身体两侧，侧着身看着Eddy。

或许他应该主动一点，告诉Eddy他想要一个拥抱，但是他觉得不能在他面前暴露他的脆弱。他像是一件瓷器，在生活的重压下到达临界点，此时任何话语都会让他崩溃，可是他总是像个信徒一样盲目地相信，无论是什么情况，Eddy都会用正确的办法修补好他。

Eddy决定要相信一次自己的直觉，此刻站定等待红灯的片刻就是上帝给他的机会。有什么是他不能满足他密友的理由呢？再加上一个暑假没有见面，这样的行为也不会有什么过多的后果，于是他歪着脑袋对Brett笑，霓虹灯在他的眼角点亮金色的光斑，光芒顺着脸蛋上坑坑洼洼的痘痘流下去，像金色的河。

「awwww. 过来，Brett，会好起来的。」他张开双臂，Brett立刻作出回应，把自己的手臂环绕在Eddy身后。Eddy把Brett圈进怀里拥抱，手里的塑料杯碰在他的背后，冰冷的奶茶让Brett在他怀里瑟缩了一下。

「哦我天，好冷。」他抱怨着，退出Eddy的怀抱。「冷死了。」

红灯变成绿灯，两个人跟在人群后面过马路。

「我的好朋友有两个人之多。」走在路上，Eddy对Brett说。「你，还有Oliver。我觉得维持太多友谊实在是太累了。」

他话没有说到底，但是话里的意思两个人都懂。有Eddy在的时候，派对才变得有趣，他们一起在派对上疯、一起跳舞、唱歌、仰头饮下杯子里的未知液体，但他也会提醒Brett的极限在哪里，向他介绍自己的朋友，在Brett作出出格举动之前时拉拉他的袖子，提示他适时回家。Eddy会评论他的行为，在两个人头脑发热作出尴尬行为之后红着脸来一句「好尴尬」，这时Brett就会心领神会地克制自己的行为。

Brett总是摸不清自己的极限在哪里，无知者无畏地挑战极限的后果就是一不小心走得太远。但是没关系，Eddy知道他的边际在哪里，他是他的安全网。

没了他的大学第一年会怎么样呢？Brett打了个寒战。

他需要他，Brett想。

他们走到地铁口，这是他们该分手的地方。一个人向东，一个人向西。两个人向两个相背的方向转过去，却又同时回过头，他们都有重要的话要说。

「你还报考医学院吗？」

「我想学音乐。」

两个人同时开口，同时说完，沉默地看着对方的眼睛。

不需要问出口，我也知道你想要说什么。

沉默是金。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 《青春野狼》借梗
> 
> 週日進山camping，沒有網路連結，沒有更新（咕  
> 週五下午回來，或許下週末會恢復更新  
> 最近文力枯竭 寫不出來東西 所以借此機會去放鬆一下（咕  
> cringe更新請大家見諒


	5. Vibrato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eddy生病了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *trigger warning：非正常精神症狀

疯狂地忙碌一年之后，Eddy踏进了大学的校园。

上大学之前的那个暑假他做好了万全的功课：在开学前的新生周认识尽量多的人，一进大学就要参加各种乐团的试音，争取能进到学校的交响乐团；要加入Brett的同一个四重奏乐队，抢到系里最好的那几个老师的课，还要加入学校里的兄弟会，这样未来的求职道路会容易一些。

他以为他能胜任所有这些，但新生周就已经把他打得落花流水。

从早到晚，学校安排了各项活动，每一项都是和一群Eddy素未谋面的人合作完成。早上的四重奏workshop还算简单，他只需要记住周围三个人的名字。而音乐对Eddy来说是最容易产生沟通的桥梁。可是当他走进室内篮球场，那里被临时征用为社交午餐的餐厅，吵吵闹闹的几百个新生聚在同一个密不透风的房间里，一股熟悉又恼人的疼痛便从脑后升起。他挤过人群，身上飘出浓烈香水味的女孩子、拿着红色塑料杯的打击乐手、在空气中比划着运弓动作的大提琴手、还有合唱班一群像鸟一样叽叽喳喳的歌手，他们身上因激动而升高的体温一点一点地沾在Eddy身上，像雨天溅起的污泥。他小心翼翼地走到篮球场角落里没人的那张桌子边上，把自己藏在墙角的阴影里，生怕被场馆里负责活跃气氛的那几个志愿者看到。但很不幸，落单的Eddy 恰好成为了他们的靶子，一群人「呼啦」一下围在他身边和他聊天。Eddy听不清楚他们到底在说什么，只是觉得耳边嗡嗡的响，抓住一个关键词便像救命稻草似的随便咕哝几句。他头痛欲裂，周围人说话的声音在封闭的室内篮球场内产生回音，在房间四壁上来回弹跳、碰撞、放大。

「盛宴开始了！」有个志愿者大喊。

人潮发出一声欢呼，开始向自助餐桌边涌过去。厨师把自助餐盒揭开，房间里充斥着粘腻的油味，混合着劣质鱼肉的腥气。周围人裹挟着Eddy去拿饭菜，他从桌角抽来一个软塌塌的纸盘子，看着西式自助直皱眉头，勉强挑了点青菜和烤土豆放在盘子的一角，两种菜汁混成一种淡棕色的、泛着油光的汤。他习惯亚洲饭菜，突如其来的菜式变化让他有些反胃，恶逆感从腹腔一路烧进大脑，嘴里泛着酸水。他好不容易挤开餐台旁的人群坐回桌边，刚把第一块土豆塞进嘴里，旁边坐着的人便开始了他们的社交议程，仿佛腮帮子里塞着食物的吃饭时间也是某种说话的黄金时间。

「你从哪里来？是本地人吗？住在哪个社区？」

「你是什么乐器？什么时候开始的？」

「哪个小学？哪个中学？哪个小提琴老师？」

「今晚的新生派对你来吗？」

整顿午饭他都没吃几口饭菜，周围的人一直不停地和他挑起话头，他连把一根青菜嚼碎咽下去的机会都没有，吃到一半干脆放下了叉子。学校赶着进度要把今天的议程赶完，大家的盘子里都还剩着饭菜，志愿者便把新生们从座位上喊起来，从篮球场直接带进了大教室。Eddy本以为是要去听人讲话，结果看着教室里交响乐团的座次安排傻了眼，持续整个下午的模拟交响乐团成了他的噩梦。那个指挥是个大二的志愿者，一边拙劣地指挥着，一边每隔10分钟就停下来要求他们社交。10分钟连两句乐句都练不到，而中途的社交似乎才是这个活动的重头戏，所有的乐器档位都要轮换着交流。一下午的时间他可能听到了接近一百个新名字，跟至少20个铜管、15个大提琴还有无数小提琴打了个过场。虽然大家脸上都是大大的笑容，但是Eddy察觉到整个房间里弥漫着尴尬和不开心的氛围。他越看那些人越觉得尴尬，脸不由得红起来，空空的胃袋在腹腔里安静地抱怨着。

或许别人也觉得这个安排不合理呢？Eddy想。大家都没吃完午饭就被带来了。

「我真希望他们能给我们多一点时间吃饭，」Eddy对周围几个窘迫地寻找聊天话题的小提琴手说。「我还没吃完 …」

「我觉得学校给我们多一点时间社交，挺好的…」那个金发碧眼的女孩皱起眉头，又想显得礼貌，于是挤出来一个酸酸的笑，Eddy瞬间后悔了所有他的社交努力。「我很高兴认识你们，真的。」

Eddy知道她其实心里并不想认识他们，也知道她装出的笑容是为了掩饰她内心对于乐团的厌恶，碍于面子不能直说。但是他没有拆穿，因为周围的几个人都是同样的表情，一脸抱歉地看着Eddy ，毕竟他是唯一一个敢说真话的人。他决定噤声，既然大家都要假装圣人，那他也没有当明眼人的理由。

傍晚，乐团终于解散了，Eddy背上塞着各种社团传单的书包冲进了洗手间，对着洗手池干呕了许久，但什么都没有吐出来。他头痛得天旋地转，胃里的反胃感混杂着饥饿，在他的中枢神经上演奏一首帕格尼尼24，让他差点扶不住水池边沿跌落在地。

Eddy很清楚自己是过载了，但是他这会儿还不能停下。晚上的社交派对还没开始，新生周的重头戏即将开场，他可不能这会儿退缩。

/

这样的生活持续了一星期，白天在各种乐团里轮换着排练和演奏，在破冰课上和各种各样的人坐在一起社交，晚上拖着支离破碎的精神力去参加社交派对，直到午夜才能回到房间里休息。走回宿舍的路上还不能放松了心思，如果Eddy没认出身旁走过去或者迎面走过来的某个同学，而对方和他打了招呼，他会感觉脸上像火烧似的尴尬。

半夜两三点才能躺在床上是常态，第二天早上8点又必须容光焕发地站在教室门口，否则会被同学们「关心」是不是生病了或者前天没睡好。和人沟通带来的压力是无可比拟的，每天16小时的高强度社交要求Eddy必须展现出自己完美的一面，笑容被他刻在了脸上，疼痛被他藏在心里。他经常头痛和胃痛到眩晕且无法咽下任何食物，甚至连喝水带来的腹部垂坠感都会让他感到沉重和压抑。学校的饭菜本来就是西式快餐，他挑不出几样他爱吃的东西，再加上日渐减少的食欲，到最后他便在吃饭时间藏进休息室睡觉，短短的15分钟后又让闹铃叫醒自己濒临崩溃的神经。

吃不好加上睡眠不足让Eddy脸上的痘痘和痤疮更加严重了，整张脸都红肿起来，深红色的痘坑顶上长着带脓头的脓包。他晚上看着镜子里的自己，痛恨自己为什么没有Brett那样天生的好皮肤，或者像那个弹钢琴的Alex那样只长在后背的包。他有些担心自己的面部皮肤状况会让他不受欢迎——毕竟这是美好的大学生活，他还是希望能够在这段时间内发展一些亲密关系的。

但是，他好丑，好累，好难过。

当然，这只是他在新生周伊始、还有时间瞎想时的想法；新生周的尾声，他唯一的希望就是能赶快开学，让课程把Brett带回到他身边，给Eddy疯狂过载的心智一个喘息的屏障。

/

大学里最大的认知错误，就是觉得开学了事情会好起来。

事情和Eddy设想的恰好相反。他只问了Brett什么时候回学校，却忘了问Brett下学期住在哪里，直到学期开始才想起这件事。

Brett大二了，搬出了学校的宿舍，在学校旁边租了间公寓居住。

Eddy看到Brett的短信是并没有觉得是当头棒喝，他开学后又被卷入更多的社交当中，只是感觉后脑隐隐地更疼了一些。他试图加入一些学生组织，面试、聚会、上课，每天的每一秒都要和人打交道，而且必须在人前表现出最好的一面。

累吗？累，但是Eddy甚至没有时间感受到累。

奔波、忙碌，更多的奔波和忙碌。在学校里穿行构成了Eddy的每一天，他礼貌地微笑着，对所有人友善、温柔。他的朋友很多，他觉得自己很满意，很开心。

但是，人总是有不完美的一面的，而不完美的一面往往只暴露给最亲密的人。Eddy给Brett的短信里，充斥着「累死了」「困死了」「饭不好吃」的字样，还天天求着住在校外的Brett 给他带奶茶。这样的生活方式势必会对他的健康造成影响，Brett也和他说过要花点时间照顾自己，但Eddy不听。他带着所有大学新生都有的冲劲和初生牛犊不怕虎的莽撞，在人群里试图找到自己的归属，但他逐渐发现，当他情绪低落时，他变得越来越暴躁易怒、难以从负面情绪里走出来，极端的情绪逐渐占据了他内心的黑暗面，像一株凭借黑色淤泥肆意生长的罂粟花。

Eddy打开他的日程表，今天他有十件事要做，其中包括下午的一堂大师课。前一晚他4点才睡下，说好要练的曲子也没来得及练习。早上8点的乐理课，闹铃在7点准时响起，Eddy狠狠地、愤怒地按掉了它。

Brett也有早课，在上课的路上会经过Eddy的宿舍，于是他在他的楼下站着等他。7点50还迟迟不见Eddy的人影，Brett等不及了，冲上楼到Eddy的房间砸他的门。

Eddy猛地惊醒，嗓子里哼哼着回应了一声，听着门上传来的闷响和门外传来Brett喊他的模糊声音，忽然产生了一种事不关己的错觉。上课也好，排练也好，和同学吃午饭、去社团也好，大师课也好，无所谓了，他只想停下来，他只想休息。脑袋里仿佛有一个开关被关掉了，他失去动力，感觉不到饥饿和疲倦，眼里看到的昏暗的房间好像属于另一个世界。他伸开手在床上摸，指尖触到枕头下面的硬物，那是他的手机和耳机，于是他慢慢地用食指勾上耳机线，拽着它把它们拖出来，然后扔到了床底下。

「去你的，」他眼神空洞地盯着地上黑色盖子被摔开的翻盖手机，就好像它是一块砖头。

Eddy的床很高，是双人床上层的高度。Brett在外面听到房间里「砰」的一声巨响，以为是他从床上直接跳了下来，拍着门问Eddy有没有事。

「bro那是你吗？」Brett问。「别急啊，乐理课迟到也无所谓的…」

Eddy拽出自己枕边厚厚的乐理书，空白地看着它，对它无法产生任何的回应和理解。

关我什么事。

「没意思，」他对自己嘟哝，把它也砸到了床底下。

第二声巨响传来，Brett觉得有什么不对劲，本来打算转身向教室跑的时候又转回了头。

「你还好吗Eddy？发生什么了？」他大声喊。房间里死寂的沉默让他心中警铃大作，他大喊了一声「打扰了」便推门冲进了Eddy的房间。

「没意思，」Eddy再次念叨着，像一尊雕塑一样坐在床边上。Brett冲进来，Eddy的眼睛像两个黑洞一样死死地盯着他，然后他失去了平衡，慢慢地向床外面倒过去——

砰。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中精神症狀的原型影射的是躁鬱症（bipolar）


	6. Trills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一頓好飯可以治癒所有問題。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *非正常精神狀態

第一学期期末。

「所以，你想怎么办？」Brett推着轮椅上的Eddy往校园旁的公园里走。「你想休学，还是让你父母陪读？」

Eddy没有动力回答Brett 的话，他只是觉得事不关己。不想做决定，不想说话，不想走路，不想继续这样的人生。Brett把他推到湖边的长凳旁，坐在他身边，两个人默默地看着阳光下波光粼粼的湖面，振翅而飞的水鸟发出一声长鸣。

「bro，和我说说话吧。」Brett转过脸。「自从前天把你送到校医室以后你就一句话都没说。」

Eddy依然空洞地看着水面上的波浪，一动不动地端坐在轮椅上，风吹动了他乱糟糟的头发。Brett盯着他的侧脸看了几秒，知道他依然不会开口，也转回头继续看着水面。细细小小的波浪在湖面上皴起来，每一道都反射一点灿烂的阳光，在湖畔连成白色的一片，耳际传来孩童的嬉笑声。太阳从背后照过来，Brett感觉后背被晒得有些热，侧过身躲避阳光，而Eddy依然像尊雕塑一样凝滞着。此刻他的父母正坐在校医室听医生的诊断结果，Brett觉得不能再让Eddy受一遍打击，便连哄带骗地把他从护士手里抢了过来，借口是推他到阳光底下坐坐，合成足够的维生素D。

Brett也不知道维生素D有什么用，他只是发挥了自己的胡诹能力瞎扯了一通，完全没在意护士脸上不想拆穿他胡说而憋着的笑。他越过护士的肩膀看轮椅上的Eddy，又重申了一遍「维生素D能让人感觉开心」，发现Eddy嘴角轻微抽动了一下，仿佛是努力在冲破内心的壳，作出微笑的努力。Brett向护士示意Eddy的回应，她终于让了路，无奈地笑着摊摊手，让Brett推走这个沉默寡言的病人。

医生想尽了各种办法让Eddy开口说话，但是他没有任何回应。除了踝关节一个很小的骨裂，Eddy的身体所有机能都是正常的，可他不能走路，不能自己吃饭，不能拉琴，甚至不能对父母作出回应。

没动力，Eddy想。没理由，没动力，我不想做。

他的心狠狠地摔上门，隔绝所有的外界输入。他的头终于不痛了，取而代之的是脑海里一片纯粹的空白，没有过去、没有当下、没有未来，光明、纯净，像一面迎风招展的白旗。

湖面上落下一只野鸭子，「哒哒」地拍着水面，身后划出的水痕由宽变窄。Eddy忽然感觉到有些想开口说话，好像心里有一定要说出来的想法，但是又不记得自己要说什么。

他知道此刻他是在折射Brett心里的想法，于是他耐心地等Brett组织起语言。

「你不用说话，点头或者摇头就行。」Brett吐了口气。「你想回医务室吗？」

摇头。

「好不容易来一趟公园，你想起来走走吗？」

摇头。

「不说话是因为没东西说？」

摇头。

「那就是不想说？」

点头。

Brett 把眼镜摘下来，狠狠地揉了揉眼睛，又迅速戴上，仿佛眼镜是他的护身符一样，一刻不能离开他的鼻梁。

「校医说你要么休学，要么找父母陪读。你…」

猛烈地摇头。

Brett愕然地看着Eddy突然爆发出的一股怒火，它突然燃起又突然熄灭，Eddy把自己摔回了椅背上，继续空洞地看着湖面。

「那你想继续…学习？」

摇头。

「练琴？」

摇头。

「奶茶？」

摇头。

「你的人生目标到底是什么？」Brett意识到这不是个单纯的是非问题，但他还是问出来了。「你有人生目标吗？」

摇头。

「那你到底想要什么？」Brett站起身，拦在Eddy和湖面之间，不让他黑洞似的目光吸收眼前的美景。天阴了，云遮住太阳，湖面灰暗下来，草地蒙上灰色的影子。「你总得想要点什么，bro，人总得想要点什么。总得有点目标，吃饭、睡觉也算。没关系的，你放心地和我说，我是你的好兄弟，你说什么我都会支持你，就算你说你想和我住在一起、让我照顾你，我也会答应的…！」

点头。

Brett说话时激动地挥舞着的手停在了半空中，他错愕地看着面前轮椅上的人，大颗的眼泪此时从他的眼睛里掉出来。屏蔽掉一切外界想法干扰的Eddy第一次听见了自己心里的声音，他脑海里的那面白旗的背面，裹藏着头一次自由跳动的心。他累了，他不想要这种生活，他要强的性格把自己逼得太紧了。他还有很多东西要学，很多基础的事情：怎么生活，怎么照顾自己的健康，怎么好好吃饭，怎么在复杂的社交环境里保护自己的心智。他以为他自己能够胜任，但他不行，他总是会忘记自己格外敏感的内心会造成怎样剧烈的痛苦反应。他意识到一味地忽略疼痛是不行的，因为疼痛就应该被小心对待，而不是用更大剂量的麻醉来麻痹神经，那只会让病因在没有疼痛的阻挠下更加肆意横生。他抬起下巴再次点头，这回看着Brett的眼睛，许多颗眼泪顺着之前的泪痕再次打湿脸颊，「啪嗒啪嗒」往大腿上掉。

「我…」他两天来第一次开口了，面部肌肉的移动让他脸颊充血，脸蛋红红的。「我应付不过来。我需要帮助。」

仿佛是看到年轻的雄狮向他低下头颅，Brett错愕地愣在原地，片刻之后用力地拍了Eddy的肩。他一直悬着的心终于放了下来，没关系，这样的小要求他可以满足，他愿意当 Eddy的保姆和老师，如果这能让他唯一的密友情况好转的话。

「这才是我的好兄弟。」他抓住 Eddy的肩摇了摇。「走，回学校，我去和叔叔阿姨说。」

Brett脸上绽开大大的笑，几乎是越过Eddy跳到他背后，双手紧紧地握住他的轮椅扶手，弓起身子向前拼命跑起来。他加速冲上公园里的小山坡，前脚掌用力地蹬着地面向学校的方向狂奔着。

周围的行人莫名地看着这对在路上飞奔的年轻人，风吹乱了Eddy额前的头发，雨落下来，雨滴覆盖掉了Eddy脸上的泪痕。风和雨都是凉凉的，轻盈地吻着他的脸颊，他和Brett都被雨淋了个透湿，随着蒸发而消散的体温减少了灵魂的重量。Eddy大笑起来，Brett也在他背后憋着笑，带快了脚下的速度。他们大笑着穿过公园，不管不顾脚步和轮椅带起的泥水向前冲，Eddy从未觉得如此自由、如此轻松。天上的云通过雨的形式塌下来，但有Brett帮他挡着、帮他撑着，他很安全，他不用担心。

好安心。

/

两个人站在校医室的门外，水淋淋的头发贴在前额上，面面相觑。Brett的脸上显出罕见的红晕，胸脯一上一下地起伏着，淋湿的衣服贴在身体上。Eddy有些紧张地看看Brett，又透过磨砂玻璃向医务室里张望。Eddy的父母都在里面，他们勉强能听见他们说话的声音，似乎房间里还有个别人，或许是行政人员，或许是教务主任。

「他不能休学。」陈爸爸说。「邻居会怎么想？我们家已经有一个音乐家了，现在第二个音乐家学到一半还要来这一出？」

「别说了，」陈妈妈咬牙切齿地小声说，不想在校医面前丢脸。

「我说我想说的！」陈爸爸提高了声音。「我不同意！」

「你…」陈妈妈也急了，起身抓住他的胳膊，把他往房间外拖。Eddy打了个寒战，下意识地背过身子，不想面对父母，但 Brett迎了上去。

Eddy颤抖起来，他很害怕，他不想面对。他不想要这样的压力，不想过这样的生活，不想应对父母。他不想面对，又不敢逃跑，安放在轮椅上的双腿没有动力站起来。

他再次找不到动力，像一台加满油但无法点着火的车。

但是那个让他安心的低沉声音在他背后响起来——

「叔叔阿姨好，我决定延迟一年毕业，这一年Eddy搬来和我住，我来照顾他。」

/

大学的第二学期如期而至，Eddy的情况又恶化了。

这是他搬进Brett 公寓的第二天，他依然坐在轮椅上一言不发。Brett办了手续，成为了Eddy在学校内自由行动的看护人，代价就是他自己的学业：他只上了一门时间灵活的演奏课，其他时间都用来照顾Eddy的生活起居和帮助他完成正常的课业。Eddy上课的时候他就躲进琴房抓紧时间练琴，等他下课。课间和午休时，轮椅上的Eddy被他在校园里推来推去，一如既往地沉默寡言，不愿意说话、走路、吃饭。

Brett把食堂买的午餐放在Eddy腿上，自己坐在他对面，自顾自地吃起来。他留意到这两天 Eddy都没有吃饭，眼神空洞地看着腿上的三明治，没有任何动作。

「你不吃吗？」Brett问。「肚子饿不饿？有没有动力吃饭？」

摇头。

Eddy感觉到胃里空荡荡的，但是他不明白为什么要填满它。三明治是两块面包夹着生菜、西红柿、奶酪和火鸡肉，上面挤着白色的粘稠酱汁，Eddy无法对它产生任何食欲，甚至不认为它是能吃的东西。他抬起头看对面的Brett ，他的手肘放在桌子上；头顶上有日光灯；窗户里透进太阳光；旁边的那桌上坐着一桌女生，奇怪地看着他。

所以呢。

Eddy的视觉神经工作着，但大脑拒绝对任何信息作出评判。他只是看到、认识、知道，没有思考、回应、感受。

三明治冷掉了。

/

「你总得有点目标！比如现在，你的目标应该是吃饭。」Brett说。Eddy再次拒绝吃晚饭，对着面前的外卖发呆。Brett能听得见对面Eddy的胃在狂躁地抗议着，可是当事者充耳不闻，只是沉默地凝视着外卖盒里的鸡肉。「你已经两天没吃饭了！」

Brett知道他必须得强迫Eddy吃点儿什么，他可不想头一次照顾人就把他饿死。但他不知道Eddy到底想要什么，或者说Eddy根本就什么都不想要；那他得像大海捞针一样不停地探索他的喜好，直到他碰巧为止。Eddy的情况在别的方面也各种意义上地恶化着，完全没办法自己起床、自己拿起琴练习、没办法和除了Brett的别人开口说话，只有晚上回到公寓才会听到他从牙缝里勉强挤出来的几个词。Brett 知道他还是找不到做任何事的任何动力，那他得耐心地从别的地方入手，找到能让Eddy有所期待的生活意义。

Brett 插着腰，看着厨房冰箱里一冰箱刚买的新鲜蔬菜叹了口气，案板旁边放着新买的瓶瓶罐罐的调料，这是他下午趁Eddy上课的时候去买的。他叹了口气，开始从脑袋里搜索很久以前学会的厨艺和菜谱。他有些担心自己会做坏，但做饭的肌肉记忆逐渐让他找到手感，「喀嚓喀嚓」地切菜时他笑起来，因为他知道他做的饭菜Eddy或许会喜欢。开火、倒油、放蔬菜，油烟机的灯明亮地照耀灶台，风扇愉快地「嗡嗡」响。他把炒好的 菜放进盘子里在一旁晾凉，便当盒也洗干净待命。

菜香味飘出来，客厅里空白地盯着桌上作业的Eddy喉结滚了滚，转头看向厨房的方向。

厨房门被拉开，Eddy滚着轮椅的轮子移动到Brett身边，本来就拥挤的厨房变得更加壅塞了。他安静地看着灶台上的几盘菜，而Brett转过头看着他。Eddy突然感觉到难以抑制的饥饿，大量分泌的口水把他的嘴唇刷得晶亮，他知道他拼命吞咽的动作躲不过Brett的眼睛，于是转过头，眼睛亮晶晶地看着Brett。他又饿又开心，他想要吃饭，想要填饱自己的肚子，突如其来的冲动让他充满了活力。

Brett笑起来，虎牙在唇角若隐若现，像个小孩子。他明知故问地看看菜又看看Eddy，欠打地问：「想吃吗？」

「嗯，我饿死了。」

Brett本以为只会收到点头或摇头的回应，他错愕地看着直白而大方地描述饥饿感的Eddy，大大的微笑随即回到他脸上。他拿了双筷子塞进Eddy手里，但Eddy直接上了手，抓起盘子边缘一大团炒饭就往嘴里塞。Brett也不管他，笑着回去煎他的鸡肉，Eddy就在厨房岛上对着几个盘子里的菜拼命地吃，只嫌嘴巴不够大，腮帮子塞得鼓鼓的，咬肌嚼得生疼。他塞了几大口，忽然感觉到脸上有点湿，他用手背抹了抹，那似乎是从眼角 流下来的眼泪。

怎么哭了？他疑惑着，听见背对着他做菜的Brett 抽了抽鼻子。

「你…」Brett 咽了口口水，慢慢地试图稳住自己的声音。「喜欢吃吗？好吃吗？」

Brett习惯性地转过身子要看Eddy点头或者摇头的动作，但Eddy没给他这个机会，因为他不想让Brett因被他看到哭鼻子而感到尴尬。

「好吃！」他大声回答，看到Brett的肩膀被惊得缩了一下。Brett依然背对着他在看着锅里的肉，Eddy看不到他现在的表情，于是又悄悄地塞了一大口菠菜进嘴里。他横过手背抹掉脸上的眼泪，嚼着嚼着就微笑起来，Brett安静地把鸡肉按在锅里，厨房里只有热油的「滋滋」声和忠实工作的油烟机在响。

「喜欢吃？」Brett又问了一遍。

「嗯。」Eddy嘴里塞着鸡蛋饼，含含糊糊地答应着。

「那你想每天吃吗？」

「想。」Eddy把嘴里的东西咽了下去，拍着自己的胸脯给自己顺气儿。

「我答应你，每天给你做。」头一次听到 Eddy 如此有动力，Brett忽然转过身，用手里的锅铲指着Eddy。「但你也必须答应我好好吃饭，每天都期待着吃饭。我不想要别的保证，Eddy，但是你得保证我你每天都认真吃饭，这就是你每天的动力。」

Eddy知道他这是在试图帮他走出来。吃饭是个小目标，应该不太难，于是他笑出来，嘴角还沾着菜汁，向Bret卸下他内心的全部防御，用力地点了点头。

「我…每天都期待…吃到饭，」他艰难地回答，胃袋里温暖的饱胀感支持他说着。他感觉到Brett的开心和激动，心脏快活地跳动起来。「我喜欢你…做的饭菜。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中的精神疾病原型是躁鬱症（bipolar），躁期病人會睡眠減少、極度亢奮和開心，鬱期會睡眠增多、失去動力，無法找尋到motivation。  
> 【關於cwc精神問題的猜想：他提到大學有一年他完全無法拉琴，要被Brett在輪椅上推來推去。這種純粹外傷的可能性似乎比較小，更多的可能是看不到拉琴的意義在哪裡，因為他是一個很motivation-driven的人，所以在此文中做出這樣的設定。】


	7. Ricochet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如何從烏雲下走出來。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ooc流水帳  
> *關於Eddy坐輪椅、Brett bully他（把他推到陌生人中間讓他聊天）、他自己的頻道和tsv頻道的起始的一系列猜xia想bian

Brett把塞得满满的便当盒放进冰箱里。

「这是你明天的午饭，」他拍了拍冰箱门。「你明天的目标就是把它吃完。」

Eddy 眨眨眼睛，点了点头。

「可是我不知道…」

「Eddy Chen，就当是我强迫你的，如果你找不到吃饭的动力，就告诉自己是我让你做的。你是在为了我而吃饭。」Brett把锅「咣」的一声扔进水池，转过身靠在灶台边上。「你自己找不到动力，所以我把动力强加给你。就当你是为了我才做这些事的。」

Brett 的请求触动了Eddy内心的一隅，那是他专门为他辟出的一片心境。即使他的心固步自封地沉睡着，属于Brett的那一部分却还鲜活地跳动，滚烫的鲜血使它始终充满生机。

Eddy用力地点点头，他知道他明天可以期待着什么了。

/

「不是为了我，是为了Brett…」Eddy用力地把便当盒里最后一块鸡肉塞进嘴里，抬头看着对面满意地笑着的Brett。「吃完了。」

「你会期待明天的便当吗？」Brett擦着嘴，含含糊糊地说。

Eddy看着便当盒壁上黏着的几颗米粒，它们被酱汁包裹着，正慢慢地向下滑。它们今晚会被冲进下水道，或许见不到明天的太阳。

但是他明天想再吃到Brett做的便当，也好奇着明天会是怎样的菜谱。

于是他点了点头，抬起脸对Brett笑了。

一次一小步，一次一个小目标。Eddy觉得他能做到，他能为了Brett做到，他愿意为他做到。从生活的每一个小目标开始努力，很简单的，有Brett 在他身边，他愿意从头开始，再试一次，再次逐渐地让他的心对世界敞开紧闭的心扉。

慢慢来，会好的。

/

Brett很耐心地带Eddy逐渐探索和突破他的承受极限。他每天都要求Eddy为他多做一件小事，比如自己洗澡，比如开口说话，比如收拾书包。Eddy很清楚这是Brett在帮他恢复过载的心智：就像一根本来就脆弱的弹簧，先前过大的压力使它失去弹力，现在所有的努力都试图重新恢复它的力量。Eddy知道自己能做到这些小事，他努力地完成Brett给他的目标，为了完成这些目标的每一天都有了动力。

但他知道，他现在做的这些事只是生活中基础的基础，仅仅能维持正常的生命，他离回到正常的心智还有很长的路要走。他还是被Brett 在轮椅上推来推去，很少和别人开口说话，在教室里的人群中感到不安和沮丧，每周去医生回诊时依然沉默寡言。

但他知道Brett会帮他的。Brett会把他向前推，鼓励他、帮助他，他会好起来的。Brett给他布置的小任务开始逐渐变得有些难度，比如上课记两页笔记，或者在讨论时说几句话。有时候Eddy能感觉到自己内心在拼命抗拒这些事情，但是他会努力用理智战胜感性，深呼吸几次，安抚自己过分敏感的内心。他感知到自己对社交的反感，但他不再将他的厌恶窝在心里，而是会晚上和Brett聊天时试图用语言将它描述出来。他会描述他的头痛和胸闷，在人群中的尴尬和害羞，什么样的情况会好转，什么样的处境会加重。

痛苦说出来就消散了一半，Eddy需要一个宣泄他过分细腻情感的窗口，而桌子对面坐着、用右手撑着脸颊的Brett，就成了他最好的听众。

每晚，Brett听完他的描述，会认真地点点头表示认同，夸奖他好好地完成了他的任务，然后去厨房做晚饭和第二天的便当。

「谢谢你听我每天抱怨。」有一天，Eddy在Brett起身后突然在他背后说。「你也不嫌烦…」

「说出来就好了，」Brett回答。「而且，兄弟，如果不是你亲口说出来这些话，我还真的不知道原来这些事情会让你苦恼。」

「你会因为我跟你抱怨而感到难受吗？」

Brett拉开厨房门，戴上围裙。

「不会，你跟我抱怨之后我才知道如何帮助你。」

Eddy开始越来越多地和Brett说话，看到比较亲密的朋友也开始主动打招呼，有时候Brett甚至觉得他已经恢复了生病之前的状态。但是Eddy依然固执地不肯和陌生人说话，在人多的公共场合倔强地闭口不言。

Brett想到一个办法。

他推Eddy 到人多的地方，比如食堂、教室或者乐团排练室，借口自己要上厕所开溜，然后留Eddy 一个人面对人群，他躲在墙角后面偷偷看。他知道Eddy在公共场合不会开口挽留他，所以问心无愧地走开，把Eddy放在一群陌生人中间，看他会有怎样的反应。

「麻烦你们照顾一下我的朋友，」Brett推着Eddy进了食堂，笑嘻嘻地走到一群同学中间，不理会Eddy回过头哀求的眼神。「我去上个厕所。」

他把手插进口袋，悠闲地晃到墙角背后，侧过身探出头看Eddy会不会和陌生人说话。他还抬眼瞄了墙上的钟——昨天让Eddy和陌生人待了三分钟，今天加到三分半试试看。每天都加半分钟，如果看Eddy不舒服了就出来把他推走，Brett觉得自己简直是个无师自通的心理学天才。第一次这么做的时候，Eddy气得对Brett耍了小孩子脾气，一晚上没和他说话，直到Brett威胁他第二天吃不上便当才服软。现在Eddy在社会化训练中已经有了很大进步，至少愿意开口说自己的名字，让Brett悬着的心放了下来。

其实Eddy知道Brett在墙角后面观察他。他努力地克服自己对生人的恐惧，和别人寒暄起来，好让Brett放心；如果Eddy 觉得实在坚持不下去，他会在晚上如实地和Brett说明，第二天Brett 就只会往他的「社交时间」上加十五秒。

每天都加一点时间，每天都有压力，每天都会有些进步。Eddy从一开始的满脸通红、后脑剧痛发展成面无表情地聆听谈话，第一次开口回答「你叫什么名字」之后他开始不再惧怕做他的自我介绍，跟着人群一起笑、一起聆听别人的故事。社交其实并不难，只要迈出了第一步，放下自己的架子，发起话题其实是一件很简单的事情。Eddy想到很多有趣的事情可以和别人分享，但他有点胆怯 ——他一开口、大家一齐看着他的时候，那些好奇的目光烧得他脸上生疼，他会警惕地向后缩。Brett有时候会从他背后出现，拍着他的肩膀问他们在聊什么，然后鼓励Eddy说出他的故事。如果Eddy极端抗拒，他也不恼，熟练圆滑地开脱出人群，把Eddy推到没人的地方静一静。

在当保姆的同时，Brett还肩负起当Eddy的托管所的重任，督促他学习。虽然说Brett自己学的也不完全明白，但至少可以把自己的笔记拿出来给Eddy抄、帮他解答一些基础的问题，并用自己那一套投机取巧的办法帮他通过考试。在Brett坚持不懈的努力下，Eddy开始追上他落下的课业，他聪明的脑袋并没有因心理问题而生锈。但是还有一个问题Brett没办法解决——Eddy依然对练琴提不起兴趣，他不愿意拿起琴，对他最喜欢的音乐也从不作出回应。医生说这应该是他最容易恢复的技能，但很遗憾，Eddy似乎把它看作最难的一项。

十个月的时间很快过去了，Eddy的小提琴在盒子里落灰 ，Brett觉得一定要和Eddy谈一谈。他把Eddy的琴拿出来放在桌上，推到Eddy面前。

「明天的任务是拿琴在脖子上夹十分钟，」Brett小心翼翼地说，仔细观察着Eddy脸上的表情。

一片完美的空白，没有答应，也没有拒绝。Brett早就料到他会得到这样的反应，之前无数次提起小提琴时Eddy也是同样地空白，好像他盯着一块破木头。音乐是自身情感的表达途径，但 Eddy没有任何表达的意愿，也没有想表达的情感，所以他对音乐完全提不起劲。

「我不知道为什么要练琴。」Eddy开口了。「有什么意义吗？」

Brett抬起头看着Eddy，忽然想起什么，笑了起来。

「你知道，现在有个新东西，叫做油管…」

「那个视频网站？」

「对。」

「早就有油管了…」Eddy嘟哝着。「油管怎么了？」

「我们可以拍小提琴视频放在上面呀。」Brett兴奋起来。「你和我，再找几个朋友，我们可以办个自己的频道！没有人做过这样的视频，如果我们做一定会受欢迎的！」

Eddy狐疑地挑着眉毛看Brett。他不知道这种奇怪的频道会不会成功，但既然Brett这么想做，他或许可以试试。

Brett把手按在Eddy肩膀上。「就当是你为了拍视频而练琴，你的观众就是你最大的动力。这样想就能找到动力了吧？」

Eddy点点头，这是他迈出的一大步，有Brett在他身边…他会做到的。

/

第二天是周末，Brett一如既往地早起，准备做早饭。他揉着疲惫的睡眼走到客厅，被眼前的场景吓了一跳——

Eddy站在窗前，下巴底下夹着小提琴，像尊雕塑一样一动不动。

「dude…」Brett拍了拍自己的左胸。「你不能这么吓…」

眼前的场景信息量太大，Brett甚至不知道应该从哪里开始吐槽。这是Eddy快一年以来第一次主动站起来离开轮椅，也是他第一次摸小提琴，他脸上的表情可以被形容为百感交集：既空白、又恐惧、又带有些期待，扭曲的脸让Brett「噗哧」笑出了声。

「一大早起来努力练琴，陈先生？」他笑着去拍 Eddy的肩膀，喜悦溢于言表。「你终于愿意站起来了？」

Eddy也傻兮兮地笑起来，他甩甩自己的刘海耍了个帅，拨了弦发现他的琴的音准早就走调到不知道太阳系的哪一个角落了。Brett憋着笑去拉开客厅的窗帘，阳光照进来，小提琴上的漆面温柔地反射着琥珀色的光。Eddy想起他们以前很多次合奏时的场景——两把小提琴在乐池姜黄色的灯光下反射着蜜色的光斑，一曲终了，他看着Brett，Brett也看着他，两人亮晶晶的眼睛里写满信任和快乐，台下传来雷鸣般的掌声。音乐是他获得自我认可的方式，它证明着他存在的意义。

他这才想起来，音乐是如何搭建他和别人之间的桥梁，如何帮助他表达情感，如何用一种非文字的形式咏唱一串情绪的和弦。他意识到这灰暗的一年时间里，他缺少的就是纯粹的音乐，他听见自己的每一个细胞都在渴望着音乐的洗礼。没有学会生活的时候他谈不上创造音乐，现在他重新开始了，他是新的，他需要音乐来将他领进人生新的篇章。重新拿起弓子、琴弦振动的那一刻开始，他的心终于醒过来，在他的胸腔里猛烈地跳动着、欢呼着、庆祝着，有了创造音乐的冲动，他终于走了出来。

「我们一起练琴吧，」Eddy的眼睛亮晶晶的，他三步并作两步地跨过沙发和茶几，追上Brett。「然后一起出去跑步，然后去校门口街角那家咖啡店买咖啡，然后一起 拍视频…」

Brett难以置信地看着他，仿佛看到一个能拉准音的中提琴手。他伸手摸摸Eddy的额头，Eddy乖乖地屈起膝盖，放低身子让他摸。

「没发烧啊？」Brett皱着眉头。「你说的话…是认真的？」

「是啊！」Eddy回答。「我们得给频道想个好名字，两把小提琴，两个人…」

他想了想，和Brett同时转向对方喊了出来，用食指指着对方，脸上带着笑。

「two set！」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大學部分完結  
> 接下來會繼續更新Sydney之後的故事（第8章後）


	8. Octaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brett在悉尼时两个人的故事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *beb无差  
> *ooc  
> *hyung提及

Brett和Eddy在举办派对。

派对在Brett家举行，小小的公寓里挤进了百十来号人，熙熙攘攘的人群占满房间里的每一寸空间。Eddy刚好从布里斯班过来度周末，和Brett拍完下周要放出的视频，顺便帮着搭把手布置派对。Brett这周很忙——SSO刚结束澳洲的巡演，这个派对是他们结束在悉尼主场的音乐会之后的庆祝，在排练和表演之余Brett又主动承担起了组织和筹备派对的任务。说不累都是骗人的，Eddy刚从布里斯班飞过来的时候，Brett一开门，Eddy被他眼睛底下的黑眼圈吓了一大跳，说他可以立刻去cosplay熊猫，都不用化妆的那种。但是人在干自己喜欢的事情的时候是感觉不到累的，Brett拿出自己比马勒交响乐谱还长的购物清单，一下午跑了三家超市，光是干酪就买了十种，半夜十二点还搬着梯子往天花板上挂彩灯。

Eddy知道Brett喜欢派对，他也知道他自己不喜欢。尤其当他想到两个人渐行渐远、交集越来越少的交际圈，能预料到派对上的人他大多都不会认识，关于SSO的话题他大概也插不上嘴。通常在这种场合里他会把自己藏在Brett背后，用Brett当未知话题的挡箭牌，但他知道今天他谁都依靠不了，因为Brett将会是人群的中心，被饥渴的人群像狼群一样用注意力撕扯殆尽，一片都不会给Eddy剩下。

他拿着一杯浅棕色的液体坐在loft的楼梯顶上，透过纤细镂空楼梯扶手的空隙观测着楼下的动向。Hyung刚才过来和他打了个招呼，又被乐团里的同桌叫过去聊天，对Eddy只留下一个浅浅的带着歉意的笑。Hyung和Brett是好朋友，所以也被介绍给Eddy，第一次见面时他们在Brett的介绍后握手，Eddy看着Hyung脸上安静的笑，对他忽然很有好感，觉得他至少是个好人。

认识了Hyung之后Eddy莫名地安心下来，自从Brett搬到悉尼而他仍待在布里斯班，Eddy在Brett的社交圈里退居二线，他时常好奇Brett到底和什么样的人在交往：是和他一样能忙能疯的人，还是悠闲轻松的人，能把他闲不下来的心定住，又或者是比他还疯的人，带他在悉尼这样大城市的快节奏里沉沦？他知道他不应该像个过分关心人的亚洲父母一样让Brett把他介绍给他所有的新朋友，他也知道打听别人的社交圈听起来像个天性多疑的烦人女友，所以他缄默不语，而Brett也像是和他心照不宣似的没有提起。尽管如此，他还是很好奇，有时候他会觉得Brett没了他这个懂他心情的朋友会觉得孤独，转念一想又觉得Brett这么有人缘的人绝对不会缺少谈心的对象，毕竟他永远是让别人着迷的那种人。

现在看来，他确实是多虑了。

Eddy拿出摄像机拍vlog的素材，借口高处视角好盘踞在他霸占的好位置上，但是其实谁都能看得出来他是把自己藏在摄像机的翻屏后面，透过两层玻璃的透射放大观察着楼下的Brett。他正坐在客厅中间的长沙发上，后背靠着柔软的抱枕，被几个乐团里的好友包围着，手里握着的广口玻璃杯在光下熠熠生辉，浅棕色的液体裹挟着大颗冰块撞击在杯壁上发出清脆得像是三角铁一样的响声。客厅里的落地窗没有拉上窗帘，深蓝色的夜色从窗外流进来，悉尼歌剧院的外景灯给海湾里的波浪点上一盏盏闪着光的小灯，海浪推着行船呜呜地叫，和天上的星星合唱。

楼下的某位女士爆发出一阵尖声的大笑，Eddy的注意力从窗外回到了房间内。人群在同时忽然全部安静下来，又逐渐恢复了之前的聊天和讨论声，派对的第二轮高潮开始了。

好孤独啊。Eddy的脑海里莫名其妙地冒出了这个想法。

他没了心情，收起摄影机，没拍几分钟的视频被他硬生生掐掉，低头把杯子里快要见底的酒闷到了嘴里。火辣辣的痛感烧灼他的舌尖，视野变得模糊，他皱着眉头忍住想把嘴里的酒吐掉的冲动，却看见背对着他坐在沙发上的Brett此刻正转过头看着他，他周围的人群聊得火热，他的眼神却清澈有神地击穿空气中弥漫着的话语和笑声，看着Eddy此刻有些滑稽的脸。

Eddy知道他在看自己，嘴里的酒变得更加滚烫，他忙不迭地将火焰似的液体吞进胃袋，像是破旧的引擎终于点起火了一样猛的起身，下楼挤进人群中间，毫不客气地占领了Brett身边的那个座位，沙发在他落座时发出「咯吱」一声。他察觉到左手边坐着的那个女生在嫉妒，他清清楚楚地看见她藏在香槟杯沿后的嘴角抽动了一下；对面靠在电视机上的Hyung用余光注意到了他，但是尴尬于他周围别的大提琴手的谈话，没有转头和他打招呼。

Brett拍了拍Eddy的肩膀，向周围的同事介绍着他半生的密友。七八双眼睛同时投在Eddy身上，他只感觉胃里的酒精顺着中枢神经把他的大脑点燃了，后脑疼得厉害。

「听说你在QSO（Queensland symphony orchestra）工作？你认不认识那个叫John的长号？」

Eddy摇摇头，表示他从来不和铜管组说话。

「弦乐组的人不屑于和铜管说话！」Brett举杯，大家为这个优秀的roast大笑着饮掉了杯中剩余的液体，房间另一边的铜管组则纷纷投来了往天花板上飞的白眼。Eddy接着说起了QSO之前排练时长号吹跑调、圆号被带偏的故事，让身边人笑得上气不接下气，连Brett也笑得差点把大腿拍肿。Eddy跟着笑，周围人笑得这么开心，他没有不开心的理由。背后的低音提琴和木管组也围上来，倚在沙发背上听着他的笑话，Brett笑着接他的话，在他找不到词时补上。

Eddy并不是不能在派对上大放异彩，他也可以轻易地用他讨喜的性格吸引整个人群的目光。但是就像饥饿的狼顺着血迹一步一步走进陷阱，他不自知地把自己置于压力风暴的中央。等他发觉喝了太多酒的自己已然成为派对中心，身边所有人的目光都聚集在他和Brett的身上，他忽然感到胃中一阵剧烈的翻搅，尖锐的疼痛刺穿胸腔，前额处传来重击般的疼痛，让他皱起了鼻子，却又不得不在周围人的注视下平静自己的表情，装作无事发生。

他推脱说要去洗手间逃出了人群，留下Brett一个人对付他的同事，心里带着歉意冲进了厕所，以最快的速度锁上了门。他不想吐，但是他开始感觉到周身的疼痛，尤其是脑仁疼得像是下一秒就要裂开。Eddy把全身的重量靠在门上，把脸埋在双手里，却发现自己的手指抖得像是帕金森患者，连带着整个身体都不受控制地颤抖起来。

该死，他暗骂自己。他恨自己，恨自己一边渴求关注，却又在得到注意力时感官过载。

共感是天赋也是诅咒，中间只有细细的一条线。很不幸，Eddy在派对上迷失了自我，上帝必然要惩罚他，给他疼痛、给他失控。

敏感的孩子更要知道自己的极限在哪里。Eddy Chen，学到你的教训了吗？

/

他在厕所里洗了快十分钟的脸，开门时看见两个女士在排队等着使用洗手间，她们脸上的疑惑和不耐烦吓得Eddy差点退回厕所里把门锁上，但是他还是一边礼貌地为女士撑着厕所门，一边顺着墙角离开了她们尖锐的视线。

派对余下的时间里，Eddy在厨房和餐桌边转悠了许久，那里人少，他占了餐桌上一个位置，拿出笔电摆弄着邮箱里的邮件，装作忙碌的样子，只在有人主动和他打招呼时才抬起头，两颗兔牙在他脸上的微笑里笑得灿烂。

对不起，对不起，对不起。他在心里默念。

第一个送给派对上的同事们，第二个送给自己，第三个送给Brett。

/

「没事吧？」人群散尽已经是半夜两点多，Brett把留到最后帮着收拾东西的Hyung送出家门，抱着一堆空杯子走进厨房。他一眼就发觉藏在电脑屏幕后面、试着用手里的啤酒藏住脸上表情的Eddy，Eddy此时也挑着眉毛看着他，两个人在沉默里听着厨房里洗碗机发出的嗡嗡声。「你中途跑掉，twoset roast的笑话都少了一半的好笑。」

「这就是为什么我们要组成twosetviolin啊…」Eddy这话出口了才察觉到他根本是挖了个坑给自己跳。「呃…我帮你洗杯子？」

他凑到水池边，肩膀挨着Brett的肩膀，就像从前他靠在Brett身上打游戏。两个人沉默地看着水龙头里的水哗哗地流，灌满水盆又从边缘溢出去，脏杯子里倒出的冰块在池底积了一层冰水混合物，鼻尖能嗅到酒精的气味。

Brett的眼皮打架，他没完全喝醉，在同事面前他勉强控制住没有失态，但长时间的缺眠逐渐在他的意识里占了上风，眼球产生灼烧的疼痛感，他的脑袋逐渐朝Eddy肩膀的一侧歪过去，却又在接触到Eddy温热的体温的一刻惊醒，尴尬地清了清嗓子。

他不知道心里的这种感觉是什么，但是他很庆幸：派对结束、人群散去，还有人陪他在冷锅冷灶的厨房里，把用来拉小提琴的手指浸在冰水里和他一起洗杯子，还会把肩膀借给他靠。

透明的玻璃杯插在杯架上晾干，Brett和Eddy用厨房里唯一的一条毛巾擦了手，一句话都没有说。沉默是最好的信任，而对于Eddy来说则是最好的庇护。

「帮我把那包垃圾扛到楼下，这一包我来拿。」

空荡荡的街道上吹着夜风，Eddy这才感觉到自己的脸颊发烫，他一晚上没吃东西，酒精轻而易举地霸占了他的意识。他摇摇晃晃地拖着一大包垃圾，忽然在Brett背后傻笑起来。

「笑什么？」

「好幸福啊。」

Brett笑他无厘头，不理会他继续朝前走。Eddy被Brett一说有些难过，他低着头，刘海垂到了眼睛里也没注意拨开。但是他知道自己确实感受到了幸福，他不知道它从何而来，可他的脸上就是不受控制地浮现一抹笑容。他看着Brett的背影，两个人半夜三点醉醺醺地走在悉尼的街道上，街角的丁香花在夜晚安静地开。

好幸福啊。

为什么会这么幸福呢？

难道是因为我喜欢他吗？

Eddy回想起大学时他们也曾经数次在酒吧喝到半夜，出来时两个人都醉得不成人样，像疯子一样大笑着回到公寓，那时Eddy也曾经很开心，但他从来没有精力想过为什么。他只记得Brett的手臂搭在他的肩膀上，眼睛里的笑刻在他的心底里。那都是很正常的兄弟之间的友情，Eddy试图说服自己，如果我多想就没意思了。

但是，真的好想就这么一直一直走下去啊。

这是我的想法，还是他的呢？

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原型：Brett在悉尼的公寓

**Author's Note:**

> 请用kudos和评论砸死我（做梦  
> 催更、点梗、意见建议大欢迎，请尽情提出不要保留  
> go follow me on ins: twoset_vv


End file.
